The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more specifically to electrical connectors for tapping multi-cell batteries.
Multi-cell batteries include a plurality of individual cells connected in series using lead intercell connector straps. When each cell provides 2 volts of power, a multi-cell battery can be created to provide any multiple of 2 volts of power.
It is common practice to tap a multi-cell battery to power a device such as a battery monitor. Normally, one or more of the lead intercell connector straps is tapped to connect electrical wires by means of a screw or threaded insert and bolt. However, the connecting of wires to batteries by these means is time consuming because several tools are required and several steps are required to be taken. First, an electric drill is used to drill a hole in the intercell connector. Second, a hammer is used to press fit the insert into the lead. Finally, the wire connection is secured to the insert using a bolt which is either turned by an electric drill or a hand screw driver.
Another common method of connecting wires to intercell connectors is to place a screw through a wire ring terminal and then drive the screw into the lead strap. This method has at least two drawbacks. Firstly, if the screw becomes stripped at either the screw/driver interface or the screw/lead interface, the procedure needs to be repeated or the connection may be too loose to properly transmit electricity. Secondly, if the screw is installed other than perpendicularly to the surface of the lead strap, the connection may be incapable of being properly tightened. The screw is often installed non-perpendicularly resulting in the need for a reinstallation or the tolerance of a suboptimal electrical connection.
Even when properly installed, the wires are vulnerable to being inadvertently snagged or pulled. These actions can cause electrical wires to become dislodged or broken leading to a failure in the electrical connection. To prevent this dislodgment or breakage, it is common to fix wires to the intercell connector with cable ties. To be affective the cable ties must be made of acid resistant material. Given that it is not common for cable ties to be made of acid resistant materials, this step is often skipped or used frugally. Additionally, the use of cable ties is viewed by some users as unsightly or not aesthetically pleasing.